The First
by Fipsi19
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a woman from Gabriel s past...I am really bad at summaries sorry established Destiel
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own Supernatural or any characters from it all rights are owned whoever owns them but not me..

Are you sure you used the right summoning spell? I mean doesn´t look like Fenrir´s home does it? Dean asked a stunned Sam.

Yeah pretty sure but why we got teleported in some cave I have no idea. Fenrir?Sam shouted the name of the tricksters son. Fenrir!

The cave itself seemed darker and colder than before. Both men were on guard not trusting the sudden temperature drop.

As much fun as a dark cold cave is I will call Cas to pick us up. Who knows who or what is waiting here for us. Cas! Castiel! Come on man we need you! Dean yelled. But no response from his blue eyed angel. Damn!

Yelling for some angel won´t do you any good. A voice from the dark said. You are in my hide out. No angel or other being no matter what kind will find you here if I don´t allow it. What do you want boys?

The voice was clearly very pissed at the interruption.

Both Sam and Dean held their weapons ready in case something would attack them.

We were looking for Fenrir but we seem to have the wrong spell. Just a misunderstanding. Sam tried to look for the voice but it was just to dark.

Fenrir? The voice asked. What do you want from him? Do you want to kill him?

No no we just wanna talk to him. No killing him I swear. Sam explained.

Yeah like we would even wanna kill the son of your lover boy Dean muttered

Sam and Dean Winchester? Curiously the voice asked.

Suddenly light was everywhere in the cave. Both men looked around to see a smaller woman in a chair. She had dark hair, a curvy body and a green and a blue eye mixed with some brown in it.

If I had known you two would stop by i would have cleaned up a bit. Such important men in my humble home. Please take a seat. She said.

Sorry but I think we should go. Don´t wanna disturb you any longer. Dean said turning his back on her and grabbing his brothers shoulder Let´s go Sammy.

Just stay for a minute I am sure you won´t regret it. I am a great host Two big hounds were walking in their direction not letting either of them out of their sight.

When you ask so nicely we will stay Dean said little shaky admitting defeat. After all he still hadn´t gotten over his fear of dogs after his experience with the hell hounds.

What do you want from us? Sam asked. Look we are not here to kill you. Just got the wrong spell. Let us go! You won´t like it if we have to be rough.

Rough? I shake in my boots. Will you kill me? Torture me? Come and try! She said laughing in their face. After all you wouldn´t even know how. You don´t know who I am. I am much older than any of your average monsters and demons. Just ask your little angels. I am sure they will be thrilled to hear from me. And to answer your question Sam and Dean Winchester I don´t need anything from you. Here I am just being a great host offering you some rest but not being appreciated. So then by-bye.

Back at the Letter of Men Dean just stared at Sam.

What the hell was that? I mean who was that? Dean asked. How did we get back here?

Don´t know. Maybe we will find her in the books or you could just ask-

Cas! Get your ass down here. Now! Dean yelled to the ceiling.

With a flutter of wings Castiel and Gabriel were by their side.

What happened to you? Cas asked looking at the boys. You look like you had an unpleasant encounter.

Unpleasant my ass Dean growled We just met this crazy chick with this two big dogs. She talked like she knew you.

Cas looked at Sam who just nodded. We were looking for Fenrir and must have used the wrong spell and found this chick.

What did she do to you? Castiel asked ready to defend Dean if necessary.

Calm down. Don´t know said something about you knowing her. Then she send us back. No harm done I guess.

How did she look? Gabe asked suddenly serious. He knew that there were many beings which wanted to harm him and they wouldn´t hesitate to it through Cas or the Winchesters.

Average. I mean small, dark hair, curvy body and she did have two different eyecolours. Sound familiar? Sam asked.

The different eye colour yeah but the rest no. Sorry Samsquatch. Do you know her name? No.

Just average? I am hurt Sammy boy. I like this nickname. With that the woman suddenly appeared. And here I was carefully looking for some hot body you would appreciate. Many hours in the gym just for an average. Great. Smirking she looked at Gabriel. Don´t look so shocked Gabby! Changed a lot didn´t I?

So that´s the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Hope you like it and you will review it (ˆ⌣ˆ ) by the way english in not my first language so don´t be too harsh if there are grammar or spelling mistakes (≧◡≦)


	2. Chapter 2

Ava? How? Why? What happened to you? Gabriel stammered. Suddenly Castiel flung across the room with his sword in his hands. Cassie don´t.. Gabe said jumping in front of Ava.

Two big hounds appeared out of nowhere and were about to attack Castiel. Dean grabbed his gun and aimed at them. Get your damn dogs away from him He growled.

First drop your weapons. Then my dogs will keep their distance. The woman replied.

Cassie drop the sword she isn´t what you think she is.

She is one of the First. You know the orders. All of them were with Lucifer when he fell. She is a traitor! Castiel said with disgust.

No I am not. None of us were. Her eyes burnt with anger.

Everyone calm down. What happened to your body Ava? Not saying that it doesn´t look good but just seems a little off. Why are you here anyways Ava? I am sure you didn´t come here to start a discussion about the Firsts with Cassie here. Gabe inquired.

Oh it´s easy I am here because I am in mood for some moose. She said winking looking at Sam.

Sam gulped clearly embarrassed.

Look I am in a relationship with Gabe He started blushing clearly embarrassed at that confession when he suddenly realized he was back at her cave.

Uhm Ava why am I here? And how? Sam asked clearly annoyed. Where are the others?

You don´t like it? Wait a minute just changing outfit ...right back... want something to drink? Ava answered from somewhere deep in the cave.

So here I am. Here some beer. Let´s talk then. She wanted to sit down when she noticed Sam satring at her. What? Don´t like what you see?

No I mean how just a minute ago you were this curvy dark haired woman now you look like a under-aged kid.

Sam looked at her in disbelief. She had long red hair, white skin and looked like she wasn´t a day older than 16 instead of her real ancient age. Just the eyes gave away that it was the same person.

First of not under-aged I am 23 years old. In human years add a couple of years for my real age. But hey that's the great thing about being a First. We age really slow. I just look really young. Great thing about being able to change appearances. So I am sure you have a ton of questions but we don´t have a lot time before your lover boy finds us. I need your help. It is about Fenrir. He is gone. I can´t find him. He told me that when I get in trouble I should come and find you. You will help me. And I shouldn´t tell Gabby so that´s why we are here. So will you help me? Pretty please?

Her big eyes got even bigger when she did puppy eyes on him. She just looks like a real puppy he thought. Sighing he said yes but first what are you?

At the Bunker

What the...? Sam? Where is he? Dean said with anger and fear in his voice. Who is this Ava Gabriel?! He shouted at Gabriel. You should have let Cas kill her. Who knows what she does with Sam. I can´t.. Dean looked at Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel seemed like he would like to kill his brother for what he made his mate kill.

Calm down. She won´t harm him. She isn´t like that

How can you say that. Her kind betrayed us. Betrayed our Father. Cas said angrily.

No they didn´t. I am sure she isn´t doing anything bad with him. Gabe tried to explain but was cut of by Dean. Ok than bring us to him. Use your Archangel Mojo or whatever find him.

I will try.

You better because if not you are in real trouble.

Gabriel sighed and disappeared with the flutter of wings.

Now spill it Cas what is she?

At the Cave

Short story really. Our Father created Earth in all its beauty. He created angels and humans. And He created us the first animals. We were living with Adam and Eve in the Garden Eden. We had two forms. This you see and our so called animal form. All of our offspring have just the animal form. After the fall of Lucifer the angels thought we were on the fallen´s side. They banned us from Eden. We were hunted down. One after another First died. Some of us found refuge with the demigods but most of us died. I think I am the last one. I don´t know of any other who would have survived.

You would say I am the First Wolf. I created all wolves and dogs. You get it right like the biggest one and even the smallest you know what I mean.

I found refuge with the norse demigods. I gave Odin Geri and Freki as a bribe and he helped me. This is how I met Gabriel although I got to know him as Loki first. Years later after Fenrir and me were like best buds he told me who he was. I think he realized by then that I am no fan of Lucifer.

I lived a long time with the norse demigods. It was fun. There was always laughter especially when Gabby was around and they treated me like family. But I wanted to find my own kind and help them.

I didn´t find any though..with tears in her eyes she said. All of them were gone. Slaughtered by vengeful angels leaving nothing but a chaos behind. That´s when anger and a sense for revenge took over. I made some really bad decisions back than. You could say I fell. How ironic isn´t is? We were hunted because heaven thought we were evil and then I, a First, did deals with demons. Ava looked kind of broken when she said that Sam thought.

Anyways after realizing what I have done I tried to go back to the demigods but they were disappointed in me. It seems the demons attacked them with my creations. So I was all on my own again. I started to travel and helped Gabby with some of his pranks. Fenrir would also keep me company from time to time. Sam saw how her face lit up as she mentioned Fenrir. He would stop by every few weeks or so and we would have movie nights or go dancing or just run around in the woods scaring hikers. After the twilight movies it was especially funny. But Fenrir just didn´t show up the last couple of weeks. He is vanished. Just gone. He wouldn´t ditch me like that. It´s been weeks since I last heard of him. I am worried something happened. Don´t tell Gabby though

What shouldn´t he tell me?

Finally you found us took you long enough Gabby got rusty in your old age. Her laughter filled the cave. Man you are really not an easy bunch to entertain.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe next time you don´t just vanish with my Samsquatsch over there. And Dean-o here doesn´t really like to fly. If he would have it his way we would be here by car but since you took Sammy without his permission he is kind of pissed. Gabriel said jokingly.

Dean hurried to Sam´s side. Sammy everything ok? Did she hurt you? Where is that bitch gonna kick some ass! Dean said worryingly eying Sam. Who´s that? He pointed at Ava.

Hey Dean long time no see I guess. Still same old Ava.

But...how what happened to you? Dean wrung with words.

I bet Gabby here told you everything already. And yes I changed my styling a little bit. The curvy brunette is just for show. That´s more like me. Doesn´t have the same dangerous aura as the brunette though. Doesn´t help me when stranger appear.

Dean just nodded. After he made sure Sam was ok he got distracted from the pies that where sitting on the table. Ava followed his stare and smiled. You can have a piece. They are fresh out of the oven. Just for my guests.

Dean didn´t even think twice before starting eating them. It could be poisonous after all she is a traitor. Cas tried to stop him from eating them.

But Cas it´s pie. Nobody would poison pie. Everybody loves pie. And it´s cherry pie and apple pie. You know I can´t resist cherry pie.

Sometimes I think your love for pie is unhealthy, Dean. Castiel sighed looking worringly at like your love for burgers is natural.

Sam, Gabe and Ava burst in laughter. Don´t worry they are safe. You can eat them.

So Ava why did you kidnap Samsquatch here? Gabe said seriously causing Ava nearly to choke on her laughter. Just wanted to meet your newest conquest. And you didn´t visit me for a while. Was lonely.

You could have called. So I could prepare Cassie over there not to try to kill you. Would have been much safer than attacking him with your doggies. Gabe said in a voice either of the boys heard before. He sounded genuinely worried. If it weren´t for that glimpse of mischief in his eyes you wouldn´t believe he would ever play a prank on someone.

Don´t go all fatherly on me. I am not your child nor do I need your worry. I am perfectly capable to defend myself from an angel.

Sam watched both with eagerness. It wasn´t that often Gabe showed real concern from someone other than himself, Cas and his kids. He could see that Ava was special to him. Sam felt a little bit jealous.

Suddenly Gabriel spun around looking directly at Sam. His eyes were showing all his love for the younger Winchester. Jealousy really Samsquatch? I am honored. Don´t worry I won´t ever leave you. Gabe grinned. Damn mind reading. Happy nonetheless he grinned to himself.

Sorry to disturb this chick flick moment but why do you help her Gabe? Isn´t she with Lucifer? Dean asked confused. He looked at Castiel who still looked like he was ready to kill her with one swing of his sword.

No I am not. Anger flared in her eyes. Her whole body got tense and she seemed to become more animal than human. I was never nor will I ever be. She snarled her eyes dangerously glowing. Her dogs watched her cautiously ready to attack any minute. We would have never betrayed our Father this way. Seeing her in this state the men wondered how anybody could not see her as being a danger to someone life. Every part of her body showed what a treat she could be if she wanted. The Winchester´s primal instinct of survival were suddenly very present. Both of them just wanted to get away from her and that fast.

Calm down Ava. You scare the boys and your dogs. Cassie will think that he really needs to put you down. Dean-o just a big misunderstanding. Michael just made the whole story up to gain more strength or political influence or whatever he wanted.

The atmosphere in the cave dropped and got very tense. Castiel and Ava looked at Gabriel and Yelled at the same time. You knew it was not true and you didn´t tell me? How could you?

With a growl Ava turned to him. She still wasn´t calm and looked a little if not a lot not human. Her eyes were now even more animal like. She just stared at him with pure anger and a little confusion. Before anyone could react to her she turned around and ran to the cave´s exit. While running she managed to change into a big wolf one bigger even than the hell hounds so Dean thought. Her dogs didn´t stay around but followed her immediately.

Great just great. Nice doing Gabe. Now you made her angry. Sam said bitterly.

What I didn´t...damn this girl. Gabe said resigning.

How could you not tell me that? Did I really kill them although they were innocent? Castiel said quietly. Dean looked at him concerned. He saw how broken he looked. The older Winchester could see how depressed he got from this thought. Sorry Castiel I just got to know it after I met her. Most of the First were already dead. And I didn´t wanna play a part in heaven´s politics. I was gone already and didn´t wanna caught up and cause a commotion by reappearingCastiel just looked more depressed and left with a flutter of wings. Great Gabe sighed. Don´t you two even start. Or else you gotta look yourself for a way back home. After all we are in a cave somewhere in the wilderness of nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava ran through the forest tears in her eyes. He knew the whole time and didn´t tell her. She could have saved some of them. Or at least try to kill Michael. Or set the story straight in heaven.

But she knew that whatever she would have done she would have died doing it. It wouldn´t have changed anything. The moment she would have set foot in Heaven she would have died. Killing Michael would have been impossible. The only difference was she would been dead. She also knew that he just wanted to protect her. That was the only reason he didn´t tell her any of it.

Suddenly she heard some noise coming deeper in the woods. It sounded like a lost wolf puppy. She changed direction and speeded up to her underling in need of help. After all she did have some kind of responsibility for them.

When she got to the place where she thought she heard the crying she saw two angels. Great she thought. Gotta be my lucky day. Three angels who wanna kill me in one day. Looking them in the eyes she told them to let go of the puppy.

Her dogs appeared by her side ready to attack whenever Ava wanted them to.

Fight someone who is more like your own kind and will defend himself. She needed to let off some steam anyways.

The angels just smirked at her and grabbed their swords. The last First. What a pity! Now you are ours. We will be heroes. Say goodbye to your dogs you traitor. With that the fight started.

Castiel was flying around to clear his head. He thought of the innocent Firsts he killed. Most of them were too afraid to fight. They didn´t want to fight and were pleading for their lives. He shed their blood without harbouring any doubt. How could his Father let this happen? Lost in thought he flew over the waste forest. How could he ever forgive himself for what he did. How could Dean love someone like him. He was unworthy of his love. Dean who had a much purer soul than he would ever admit.

Abruptly he felt the presence of other angels in the woods. He wanted to go on but felt like he should check out what they were doing there. And he needed a distraction.

Lying on the floor blood everywhere Ava thought her last moments on earth where here. Her dogs laid motionless beside her. She could hear how their heartbeats got slower. With tears in her eyes she prayed that her Father would show mercy for them. Why did they have to die? Just to protect her while she couldn´t even stay alive so their deaths wouldn´t be in vain.

Was that all you got? And here I thought it would be much harder to kill a First. One of the angels spoke. But she couldn´t say which one. Everything was just a blur. I couldn´t even find Fenrir, please Father let him be ok she thought. The last thing she heard was a flutter of wings. Great here comes the fourth angel of the day wanting to kill me.

Dean glared at Gabe. How could you do that to him? Now he is who knows where and feeling miserable. Just because you had to tell him.

Dean calm down he didn´t mean Sam tried to explain. No Sam he never did anything on purpose did he? He didn´t wanna kill me hundreds of times, didn´t wanna convince us to be the vessels. No he is old enough to know that what he does has consequences. Don´t try to defend him Sam. Dean growled.

It´s enough. I know I am not the greatest being but you don´t talk to me like that. You are just a mere human. I could swipe you off this plane of existence in a second. Don´t try me Gabriel replied angrily his eyes glowing golden with the power of his grace in them.

Dean flinched. Before he could even open his mouth to say something back a loud noise from the living room was heard. The three men jumped and stormed into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

A blood soaked Castiel sat on the floor with an unconscious Ava in his arms. With tears in his eyes he looked at Dean.

They found her. She was already down when I got there. I can´t...my grace doesn´t...she just doesn´t wake up Dean. You got to do something.

Dean looked into the pleading eyes of his lover and looked at the motionless body in his arms. Never before he felt this helpless.

Before anyone could realize Gabriel was by Castiels side.

Sh Cassie giver her to me I will help her he spoke softly to the broken angel. Everything will be alright. Dean will help you clean up while Sam and myself will look after her right Dean. Dean just nodded.

Cas let go of Ava and Dean helped him get up. He just stared at his bloody hands tears streaming down his face. Dean stirred him into the direction of the bathroom.

Meanwhile Sam stared at Gabe who looked just as lost as did Castiel before. Gabe can´t you heal her? Gabe looked up staring into Sam´s eyes. No I can´t. She is neither human nor animal nor angel. My grace doesn´t work on her. And I can´t ask anybody what to do because there is no one left like her. She can´t die Sammy. Please He can´t let her die. Please...Gabriel bursted into tears. Helplessly Sam looked between his lover and the girl in his arms.

Ok let's get her into a bed and bandage her wounds. Maybe it isn´t that bad as we all think. She is a strong one isn´t she. She will come through. Sam said and prayed to a God who didn´t seem to care for what happened to his creations.

Sam started to exam Ava and sighed at the wounds all over her body. The angels who attacked her seemed to have had her fun with her. But she was still breathing weakly nonetheless. Sam smirked to himself. She was a real fighter after all. He looked up to see his brother watching him with concern in his eyes.

Sammy will she come through please say she will. I don´t think Cas can handle her death. He feels like it is his fault. Please say she will survive Sam. Dean pleaded.

I really don´t know. She lost a lot of blood but she is breathing. We have to wait for her to wake up. Sam answered.

Where is Gabriel? Dean asked.

He went back to the woods to look for her dogs and the angels. Wanted to know what happened exactly.

Gabriel looked around. He saw the two big dogs laying on the floor. He was too late. Both were dead. He looked away from them to the two angels. They were dead too. Castiel seemed to have come in the right moment to save Ava. He felt a little better knowing that the angels that did that to her were dead. He wouldn´t have known what he would have done if it were different.

He remembered when he saw Ava for the first time after the falling. She was lost in every way possibly. Bruised and bloody from head to toe she stood in front of Odin and pleaded for her safety. Although she looked like nine years of age he knew she was much older. And so did the demigods. They were unhappy about the fact that a seemingly young girl wanted them to take a stand in the heaven´s war. But Ava being Ava surprised everyone by creating a present for Odin nobody saw before. Geri and Freki. Odin was more than pleased at the sight of such power. After all she could create life from seemingly nothing.

At the beginning Ava avoided him. First he thought she could sense that he was not just Loki but after some time he realized she was just shy. Night after night she would cry for the other Firsts in her sleep. He couldn´t stand the sound of it knowing that his own family was the reason for her misery. So he began playing harmless pranks around her so she would cheer up. Slowly she opened up to him and they became friends. Fenrir didn´t realize at the beginning that she was much older than him and played with her like a child. Ava became even happier and nobody would have guessed that she was older than all the norse gods. Only when she was really angry at someone or something you could see her true age. All of her little body trembled with anger and her eyes glowed dangerously. Not even Gabriel himself wanted to be near her in this state even though he would been able to kill her in a second.

Like the others he was heartbroken when she told them years later she wanted to look for her family. All of the norse gods felt like her family and they knew that there was nobody waiting for her. Fenrir wanted to stop her. He wanted her to stay with them and be happy. But Gabriel knew that nothing would stop her. Fenrir was heartbroken when she left.

After years of silence Gabriel heard rumors of a seemingly overly powerful demon who was feared everywhere. He heard rumors about new supernatural beings invisible to the human eye who where after the souls of human. Collecting souls for hell. Then he heard that the norse gods were under attack and enormous dogs were helping the demons to kill gods. He heard the rumors about the dogs being a creation from Ava. He didn´t believe it until he saw her again. Like after the falling she was covered in blood. Again she was standing in front of the norse god pleading for forgiveness. But this time the gods were afraid of her. They send her away and broken like she was she went. Fenrir followed her and let her cry into his fur her begging for his forgiveness. Gabriel followed her too. For a while they where happy playing pranks. Ava told him that she knew for a while that he wasn´t just a demigod and was ok with it. She was just happy to have her own little family. To feel like she belonged somewhere. She cared for the animals in her surrounding looking out for them. She never minded living alone in the forest just by herself and the dogs she created from time to time. He showed her some self defense against angels in case of an attack. Helped her make the cave safe. Sometimes he would visit but then he wouldn´t show up for months and every time he came back after months of absence her whole face lid up in joy when she saw him.

To be honest since he met the Winchesters and started his relationship with Sam he forgot about her living in the forest by herself. He was happy with Sam and forgot all about his surroundings. He had abandoned her. Causing her to leave safety to come to find him and the Winchesters.

With the help of his grace he made two graves and buried the dogs. He knew that this was the only thing he could to for her right now.

Sam was still sitting in Ava´s room when Gabriel returned.

How is she? Gabriel asked. Better than you look. Is everything ok Gabriel? Sam asked voice filled with worry. Yeah Samsquatch everything just fucking rainbows and marshmallows. Sam flinched causing Gabe to regret what he said. I am sorry just tired. I understand Gabe but she is a lot stronger than she looks. Let´s get some rest.

How is Cassie?

He is Cas. Blames himself for what happened but he will get over it. Dean will help him.

Ava didn´t wake up for 2 weeks causing everyone to worry. Dean could see how Cas was blaming himself more each day went by that she didn´t wake up. He tried everything to help him cope with his guilt but Dean knew that only her survival could help his little angel.

Sam had the same problem Dean had and an even bigger one. He started looking for Fenrir but couldn´t find any trace of him anywhere. He was just glad that Gabe didn´t read his mind. Sam couldn´t imagine what would happen when Gabriel knew one of his kids was missing.

After 2 and a half weeks Ava woke up.


End file.
